


Fixed

by LordKnightAlex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Transformers: Lost Light 25, the others scavs are mentioned in the beginning, theyre married babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordKnightAlex/pseuds/LordKnightAlex
Summary: Sometimes Spinister feels insecure





	Fixed

Spinister wasn't looking at Grimlock as the Dinobot told the team about one of his battles, and even with all the interruptions from Misfire, there were still a lot of words coming from him. Too many words. Spinister frowns, staring at his servos as he moves his own fingers, at least he still had that...

He reaches for his gun once Grimlock's voice becomes suddenly louder but manages to stop himself in time not to cause a scene. Except Krok noticed, and he was looking at him with those questioning optics that imply he would listen, that he would understand. But now Spinister himself wasn't sure he understood what was the problem, so he left the room to see if he could figure it out then.

He heard Krok following, and kept walking until they were both out of audial-range from the other Scavengers.

"Spin? Do you need them to quiet down a bit?" He asks once Spinister turns to face him.

"That's not it." He sighs, frowning, and Krok waits for him to organize his words, because Krok understands "Will... Will I ever be fixed too?"

Everyone liked Grimlock more now that he could talk, now that he was fixed. But Spinister still doesn't talk that much, still shoots at things that looked at him weird, still punches his friends during Shoot Shoot Bang Bang.

"There's nothing to be fixed about you, Spin." he replies, and Spinister scoffs, because of course he'd be nice to his conjunx, no one is above lying, not even Krok. But then he holds his hands, and his EM field gently covers him with affection and warmth and _love_ "I mean it. I love you _because_ you're the way you are, not in spite of it"

Spinister pulls him into a hug, lifting the monoformer to be able to nuzzle his neck, Krok chuckles.

"Hey! You know that tickles"

"I love you too" he mumbles, and Krok lets himself be held a bit more, smiling under his mask.

"Do you wanna go back or go to our room?" he asks, and Spinister lifts his head to look at him, analyzing his options.

"Room? I'm feeling cuddly" he smiles, feeling a bit better.

"Sounds good"

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I just got emotional abt them and this happened


End file.
